World Championship/General
Lore ;Challenger * * ;Championship * * * * * * * * ;Conqueror * * * Trivia General= * All Championship skins were released during their their respective World Championship dates and are there to celebrate the competition itself. ** was released twice due to it being one of the earlier skins hard to obtain. However the rereleased skin opted changes to the original one which now hosts a crown model and a specific loading screen border. ** was the first Championship skin to recieve a chroma skin, which can only be obtained by purchasing a mission pack and subsequently complete those missions. * All Challenger / Conqueror skins were released during the Mid-Season invitational. ** All previous Challenger skins have been placed in the Conqueror skin theme, and each subsiquent Mid-Season invitational skin will be a Conqueror named skin. |-|Skins= Ahri ChallengerSkin.jpg|Challenger Ahri Alistar ConquerorSkin.jpg|Conqueror Alistar Ashe ChampionshipSkin.jpg|Championship Ashe Kalista ChampionshipSkin.jpg|Championship Kalista Karma ConquerorSkin.jpg|Conqueror Karma Kha'Zix ChampionshipSkin.jpg|Championship Kha'Zix Nidalee ChallengerSkin.jpg|Challenger Nidalee Riven ChampionshipSkin.jpg|Championship Riven Riven Championship2016Skin.jpg|2016 Championship Riven Shyvana ChampionshipSkin.jpg|Championship Shyvana Thresh ChampionshipSkin.jpg|Championship Thresh Varus ConquerorSkin.jpg|Conqueror Varus Zed ChampionshipSkin.jpg|Championship Zed Media Music= ;Related Music Season 2 World Championship - Login Screen| Season 3 Worlds - Login Screen| Season 3 Finals - Login Screen| Warriors - 2014 World Championship (Imagine Dragons)| World Championship 2014 - Login Screen| Season 2015 Pre-Finals - Login Screen| World Championship 2015 - Login Screen| MSI 2016 - Login Screen| Worlds 2016 Zedd - Ignite| Worlds 2016 - Login Screen| Worlds 2016 Finals - Login Screen| Legends Never Die (ft. Against The Current) Worlds 2017 - League of Legends| World Championship 2017 - Login Screen| MSI 2018 - Login Screen| RISE (ft. The Glitch Mob, Mako, and The Word Alive) Worlds 2018 - League of Legends| Tales from the Rift 2018 - Login Screen| |-|Videos= ;Related Videos Championship Kalista Arrives| Championship Zed| Championship Ashe – Raise Money for Charity| Make History 2018 Mid-Season Invitational - League of Legends| Welcome to Worlds Season Worlds Season 2018 Event Trailer - League of Legends| |-|Gallery= Ahri Challenger concept.jpg|Challenger Ahri Concept (by Riot Artist Paul 'Zeronis' Kwon) Ahri Challenger model.jpg|Challenger Ahri Model (by Riot Artist Burr Johnson) Ashe Championship concept 01.jpg|Championship Ashe Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Yanmo Zhang) Nidalee Challenger promo.jpg|Challenger Nidalee Promo Riven Championship concept.jpg|Championship Riven Concept (by Riot Artist Brandon 'Madspartan' Liao) Riven Championship model 1.jpg|Championship Riven Model 1 (by Riot Artist Maddy 'MissMaddy' Taylor Kenyon) Riven Championship model 2.jpg|Championship Riven Model 2 (by Riot Artist Maddy 'MissMaddy' Taylor Kenyon) Shyvana Championship concept 2.jpg|Championship Shyvana Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Brandon 'Madspartan' Liao) Shyvana Championship concept 1.jpg|Championship Shyvana Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Brandon 'Madspartan' Liao) Thresh Championship concept.jpg|Championship Thresh Concept (by Riot Artist Brandon 'Madspartan' Liao) Worlds 2017 Promo.jpg|Worlds 2017 Promo (by Riot Artist Mike Azevedo) Worlds 2017 Promo Concept.jpg|Worlds 2017 Promo Concept (by Riot Artist Mike Azevedo) Worlds 2018 Promo concept 01.jpg|Worlds 2018 Promo Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Mo Yan) Worlds 2018 Promo concept 02.jpg|Worlds 2018 Promo Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Mo Yan) Worlds 2018 Promo concept 03.jpg|Worlds 2018 Promo Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Mo Yan) Worlds 2018 Promo concept 04.jpg|Worlds 2018 Promo Concept 4 (by Riot Artist Mo Yan) |-|Summoner Icons= Championship Riven profileicon.png|2012 Championship Riven 2015 Worlds Pick'em Poro profileicon.png| 2015 Worlds Pick'em Master Poro profileicon.png| 2016 Worlds Pick'em Poro profileicon.png| 2016 Worlds Pick'em Master Poro profileicon.png| 2017 Worlds Pick'em Poro profileicon.png| 2017 Worlds Pick'em Master Poro profileicon.png| 2018 Worlds Pick'em Poro profileicon.png| 2018 Worlds Pick'em Wizard Poro profileicon.png| Conqueror Karma profileicon.png| Conqueror Varus profileicon.png| 2017 Worlds Master Pass profileicon.png|2017 Worlds Master Pass Championship Ashe profileicon.png|Championship Ashe Championship Kha'Zix profileicon.png|Championship Kha'Zix Golden Championship Kha'Zix profileicon.png|Golden Championship Kha'Zix Championship Ashe Chibi profileicon.png|Championship Ashe Chibi On Duty profileicon.png|On Duty Champion Minions profileicon.png|Champion Minions World Champion Minions profileicon.png|World Champion Minions 2018 World Championship profileicon.png|2018 World Championship 2018 World Championship (Epic) profileicon.png|2018 World Championship (Epic) 2018 World Championship (Mythic) profileicon.png|2018 World Championship (Mythic) 2018 Worlds Master Pass profileicon.png|2018 Worlds Master Pass 2018 Worlds Master Pass (Gold) profileicon.png|2018 Worlds Master Pass (Gold) Championship Blade profileicon.png|Championship Blade Golden Championship Blade profileicon.png|Golden Championship Blade Championship Gauntlet profileicon.png|Championship Gauntlet Golden Championship Gauntlet profileicon.png|Golden Championship Gauntlet Championship Lantern profileicon.png|Championship Lantern Golden Championship Lantern profileicon.png|Golden Championship Lantern Championship Spears profileicon.png|Championship Spears Golden Championship Spears profileicon.png|Golden Championship Spears Championship Sword profileicon.png|Championship Sword Golden Championship Sword profileicon.png|Golden Championship Sword Conqueror Alistar profileicon.png|Conqueror Alistar Challenger Nidalee profileicon.png|Challenger Nidalee Challenger Ahri profileicon.png|Challenger Ahri Golden Challenger Nidalee profileicon.png|Golden Challenger Nidalee Golden Challenger Ahri profileicon.png|Golden Challenger Ahri Golden Conqueror Alistar profileicon.png|Golden Conqueror Alistar Golden Conqueror Varus profileicon.png|Golden Conqueror Varus Golden Conqueror Karma profileicon.png|Golden Conqueror Karma |-|Ward Skins= Season 3 Championship Ward.png|2013 World Championship Ward Season 2014 Championship Ward.png|2014 World Championship Ward Season 2015 Championship_Ward.png|2015 World Championship Ward 2016 Championship Ward.png|2016 World Championship Ward 2017 Championship Ward.png|2017 World Championship Ward 2017 Golden Championship Ward.png|2017 Golden World Championship Ward 2018 Championship Ward.png|2018 World Championship Ward 2018 Golden Championship Ward.png|2018 Golden World Championship Ward |-| Emotes= MSI 2018 Emote.png|2018 Conqueror Emote Category:World Championship Category:Ashe Category:Thresh Category:Shyvana Category:Riven Category:Kha'Zix Category:Kalista Category:Zed Category:Alternate Universe Category:Ahri Category:Nidalee Category:Karma Category:Varus Category:Alistar